For example, in a recording and reproducing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, I-pictures (intra-frame coded images) are extracted by analyzing picture headers at the time of recording, and the extracted I-pictures are stored in a dedicated I-picture buffer which is different from a buffer used for ordinary reproduction. Then, when special reproduction (trick play) such as fast-forward is to be performed, the I-pictures read from the I-picture buffer are used to perform such fast-forward.